Second Chances
by jeangreydarkphoenix
Summary: A new girl Kira comes to town and makes friends with the Gilmore Girls. Sorry its taking me forever to write it but I am working on it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy warm Saturday afternoon in Stars Hallow, Connecticut it seemed that everyone was taking in the warm atmosphere. Everyone was at the small fair. They were making marry of the water type games with the candy prices and having a grand old time stuffing themselves with cotton candy, popcorn and hot dogs. That is, everyone except a 5 foot and several inches tall, thin girl in a black Star Wars T-shirt and a black Old Navy cap. To the average observer she appeared to be alone while chewing on some gum. To Rory Gilmore, who had been watching this strange new girl, she was lonely now that her mother apparently left her at the carnival for some errands. The table that the girl leaned up against belonged to someone working a novelties stand. The owner of the table finally noticed this strange teen, after a moment the girl walked away to sit at a nearby bench.

She looked bored, Rory observed. If it hadn't of been for Rory's compassion for all living creatures she would have certainly not met her new friend. When Lorelai came back to her daughter with popcorn Rory happily took it and explained that she would be back in a few minutes. So Rory made her way over to the strange girl then took the seat next to her.

After a few minutes Rory talked, "Hi."

The teen ignored her for a minute as if contemplating Rory's intensions. Finally from a shy voice came an answer, "Hello." Although the girl was not facing Rory when she said her greeting Rory knew that the greeting was meant for her.

Rory wasted no time in establishing a trust between the girl and herself, "My names Rory what's yours?"

This time the girl turned to her. For the first time Rory could clearly make out the distant markings on the girls face. She had brown eyes, rosy checks, nicley formed lips and a heart shaped face. Although it was not clearly visible there were the outlines of what have must have been a big gash to her left check. The girl answered, "Kira." As if deciding this conversation was finished she turned to looking in front of her instead of at Rory.

A pause as she decided on what to say next, "I noticed that you seem to be new in town, where are you here from?"

A small laugh came from her silent companion, "You're not the first person to ask me this."

Rory pretended to be surprised, "Really? Who else asked you?" As if that question needed asking.

"Um I think her name was Miss Patty or Pato. She was a rather large women who seemed to be French." She shrugged it off as if none of this really meant anything to her.

"Yes that would be Miss Patty." A beat, "So why are you here in Stars Hallow?"

Her companion finally turned towards her, "Let me save you some time Rory. I was born in NYC then was forced to move to some place in Vermont. From there I was again forced to move to some other place and now I'm here." This was said with an attitude that was clear to Rory that this was not the first time that Kira has used this particular tone of voice.

Rory, although not at all ignorant, answered, "Is your father or mother in the military?"

Kira seemed to relax a bit as she thought about how to answer this question without giving away her iffy, yet dark, past. Alas she was saved for Lorelai had come over to claim her daughter. She smiled at Kira, "Rory who's your new friend?"

Rory smiled as usual, "This is Kira, Kira meet my mom Lorelai." Lorelai held out her hand for a handshake. At first it almost seemed as if Kira was afraid of this gesture of friendship but she finally took the hand offered and shock it.

Lorelai smiled once introductions were made, "Kira, I came to take Rory over to Luke's diner for some coffee. Would you care to join us?"

Kira looked unsure. She bit her lip looking around for any excuse to say no, "My um, Pat, told me to wait for her here."

"Oh we can see this spot from Luke's come with us it would be fun." Lorelai pleaded.

"Yeah, please come." Rory echoed.

Just then Kira spotted Pat-her group home care mother- behind Lorelai, "Oh there she is I'd better go."

She got up to leave as Pat spotted the girl and came over. She smiled at the bunch as she said hello to all of them. Pat was at least a good 5 inches taller then Kira, who appeared to be in her early teens. Pat had a feel good smile and an air around her that just reeked with kindness, "Well Kira looks like you have some new friends." The girl put her head down a little but nodded. She did not like being the center of attention and this was very so against her wishes. She merely wanted to go back to her group home and rest upon one of the bunk beds provided for the girls whose only crimes were being orphans.

Rory nodded, "She sure has."

After a beat of uncomfortable silence Pat said, "Well we'd better be on our way. It was nice to meet the both of you." With that they left.

Rory glanced at her mother and took off in the direction of Luke's. Lorelai watched the two walk away for a minute she could have sworn she saw that women before but where? Shrugging off the feeling she joined her daughter in their short trek to Luke's Diner and coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

New people made Kira nervous, although of this she would never admit. That night she had her usual anxiety dream about the new people she had met earlier. Of the dream people were Miss. Patty, Lorelai and Rory. What was a bit odd was that the only people that weren't making fun of the way she was dressed or her hair were Lorelai and Rory. Which was odd because they should have, in the dream. Kira did not value her life and figured no one wanted her alive.

The next morning Kira, having been awaken by the younger children's noise, went out for a walk. As usual she did not tell anyone were she was going. She took her backpack and what little money she had with her so that no one could steal what she had.

As if by fate what should she run into but Luke's Diner. Shrugging she went inside, it would be nice to have a decent meal for once. When she first entered, she thought the establishment was closed for no one was in there yet. Seeing a man at the counter she hoped he hadn't noticed her and tried to quickly back out of the place.

To late. The man behind the counter suddenly spotted her and called out, "Good morning, have a seat if you wish, I'll be right with you."

Figuring she had nothing else to do, Kira walked to the right side of the room and took a seat at a table that was at least big enough for 4 people. Spotting a nearby newspaper she grabbed it and looked it over. She was so into it she did not notice that the man behind the counter had come over to her table and was waiting for her to look up. When she did he said, "Hi, I'm Luke." She noticed that he had a dish towel on his shoulder and he wore a blue baseball cap backwards. He looked around then asked, "Are you expecting more people in your party?" she shock her head no, "Ok well then here's the menu can I start you off with anything?"

"Coffee?" She asked in a shy voice, she was not used to being spoken to in an adult manner.

He nodded as he wrote it down, "You got it. I'll be right back with that." She nodded as she looked over the menu some.

Kira did not have much time to herself for the next moment she saw Lorelai and Rory looking down at her from where they were standing in front of her table. Rory smiled, "Hey Kira, I guess you came here too. We always come here for breakfast."

Kira got up and prepared to leave, "I'm sorry I'll leave."

Both of the Gilmore girls stopped her, "Oh no we were just going to join you, if you wouldn't mind."

Kira sat back down and nodded. Her companions took seats as well.

Not so later they were eating their meal in silence. Till Lorelai spoke up, "Kira, what do you like to do for fun?"

Kira hesitated a moment before answering, "Gymnastics."

"Sorry sweetie I didn't hear that."

"I said I like to do gymnastics."

"Are you good?" Asked Rory.

Kira nodded, "I've been doing them since as long as I can remember."

"How long is that?" Asked a curious, somewhat nosey, Rory.

"Well I can't remember much so who knows?" She smiled a bit, it was the first smile she had shown them. Actually it was the first smile she has shown since she arrived in Stars Hallow.

"How long do you think you will stay here?" Lor asked.

"Well depends on how long they want me to be here."

"Who's they?" Asked Rory

Kira realized she slipped up and stuttered a bit hoping to come up with a good lie. Just her luck as Luke brought them two checks.

Lorelai looked at him funny, "I didn't ask for the check yet."

"Yeah well I beat you to it this time." Luke replied.


End file.
